Berusad
by romanoew
Summary: Svensk översättning av Subtlynice's novell Intoxicated. Vad händer om när Edward lämnar Bella hos Alice i några timmar? Jo, Alice fixar drinkar och Bella blir full. Mellan Eclipse-Breaking Dawn. Edwards POV. ONESHOT. Rated T för säkerhetsskull.


Den här novellen har jag INTE skrivit, utan bara översatt.. Originalet heter Intoxicated och är skriven av Subtlynice. "Din skönhet" och "Stunder av fullständighet och lycka" är också skrivna av henne. Hon är amazing. Hur som helst, kommentera och säg vad ni tycker. Romanoew är iallafall back on track - för ett tag iallafall.

**Edwards POV. Utspelas mellan Eclipse-Breaking Dawn.**  


* * *

  
"Edward!"

Jag blinkade åt scenen framför mig. Esmes vardagsrum var - för kanske första gången någonsin - rörigt. Det verkade som att Alice hade flyttat varje bord in dit, flyttat stolar och skulpturer åt sidan för att göra mer plats. Varje bord hade ett sortiment av märkliga, färgglada flaskor. Och mitt i all röra satt min syster tillsammans med min fästmö, med varsitt kristallglas i händerna.

"Edward!" skrek Bella igen.

Jag stirrade oförstående på henne. Bella skrek inte. Aldrig någonsin. Hon var oftast så lugn och ödmjuk. Kunde verkligen min syster ha ett sånt stort inflytande på henne, bara under dessa få timmar som vi har varit ifrån varandra?

"Bella?" frågade jag försiktigt.

"Edward" kuttrade hon innan hon pressade sina läppar mot mina.

Smaken av alkohol blandades med hennes doft på hennes andedräkt. Ahh, förstås. Nu förstod jag. Jag drog mig ur hennes grepp och vände mig om mot boven, Alice. I ögonvrån kunde jag se Bella grimasera.

"Alice?" frågade jag. Min ton gjorde det väldigt uppenbart att jag ville ha en förklaring. Nu. Men tyvärr avbröt Bella Alice innan hon ens hann svara mig.

"Förstår du vad jag menar?", hon tittade anklagande på Alice. "Han drar sig alltid undan. Alltid. Jag vet att han måste, men det är pinsamt hur mycket självkontroll han har, när jag har så lite."

Alice klappade sympatiskt Bella på axeln.

"Åh, jag vet. Vänta bara tills du blir en av oss. Det kommer inte finnas några hinder då. Han kommer inte att kunna motstå dig. Tro mig, jag har sett det."

Bella suckade drömmande.

"Det låter underbarrrrrt."

Jag skrattade, och Bella tittade på mig och blinkade. Tydligen hade hon redan glömt att jag var där.

"Edward! Hej. Jag är galet förälskad i dig," hon sträckte ut sig efter min arm och slingrade min hand runt hennes. "Men det vet du redan." Hon fnissade. _Fnissade_. "Alice, han är kär i mig också, kan du fatta det? Titta på honom bara! Han är som en... grekisk gud eller ängel, eller någon form av.. av.."

"Jag tror att ordet du letar efter är vampyr," sa jag förbryllat. Jag vände mig till min syster. "Alice? Vad är det som pågår här?"

Alice sträckte ut armarna som för att skydda sig själv.

"Skyll inte på mig. Det var Bellas idé."

Jag vände mig mot Bella.

"Jag ville bli full innan jag förändras, Edward. Jag ville se hur det var. Jag trodde inte att jag skulle tycka om alkohol så mycket, men jag gillar de här sakerna. De är trevliga. Och de finns i alla möjliga vackra färger och roliga namn. Några av namnen är snuskiga." Hon fnissade igen. "Men jag känner mig inte berusad än. Inte. Alls. Jag vill ha mer. Al, vad var det där för fruktdrink nu igen? Den där gulisha, som jag sa såg ut som Edwards ögon? Kan jag få lite mer av den?"

"Du har druckit för mycket av den. Jag har slut på ingredienserna," svarade Alice. "Hon älskade verkligen den," sa hon till mig. "Slutade inte prata om dina ögon.. även när jag påminde henne om att mina är exakt likadana."

"Nähä," protesterade Bella. "Edwards är unika. Sättet han ser på mig... Mmm. Totalt olika."

Trots Bellas skick, fann jag mig förbryllad över hennes ton.. hur hennes röst sa mitt namn med sådan lätthet.

Bella drog i min arm, krävde min uppmärkssamhet.

"Du är fin," kuttrade hon. "Shå fin. Pääärfekt."

"Fin?" frågade jag misstroget.

Hon såg på mig, nästan drömmande. Och trots omständigheterna flinade jag. Jag har aldrig sett Bella full förut. Det var mest roligt.

"Redo för en till, Bella?" frågade Alice, medan hon fixade i ordning ännu en cocktail. Hon skar upp en lime och hängde en skiva på glaskanten, sen blinkade hon mot mig. "Kom igen, Edward. Var inte så butter. Hon har roligt. Och är det inte du som alltid håller på och säger att hon ska få uppleva så mycket hon bara kan medan hon är mänsklig? Låt mig dela det här mänskliga minnet med henne, snälla?"

_Hon har roligt. Och det har jag också. Jag kommer inte ihåg något sånt här, Edward. Jag minns ingen av dessa mänskliga upplevelser som du alltid tjatar om. Låt mig få vara mänskligt galen genom henne, bara för en natt, snälla?_

Jag suckade. Det var omöjligt att säga nej till Alice.

"Var bara... försiktig" varnade jag henne. "Vi vill inte att hon ska spy."

Alice skrek av lycka över sin seger.

"Här har du då Bella," sjöng hon. "Försiktigt nu, spill inte en droppa den här gången. Whoa, försiktigt!"

Jag sträckte mig efter glaset när det slank igenom Bellas, mer än vanligt, klumpiga händer. Jag ångrade redan mitt beslut, men när jag öppnade munnen för att protestera, tog Bella tag i min hand. Jag tittade ner på henne för att se henne titta upp på mig, på bara det där sättet som hon kunde.. Hon visste att jag inte kunde säga nej till henne när hon såg på mig sådär, och orden dog på min tunga.

"Tack, Edward" sa Bella med ett leende. "Jag tror att alkohol gör mig ännu klumpigare."

"Var bara försiktigt," sa jag till henne. "Du är lite berusad."

"Jag är inte beruschad. Jag mår fiiiint."

Okej, kanske mer än lite. Men jag lät henne ta glaset ur handen på mig och sakta föra det mot sina läppar.

"Mmm," hon suckade. "Jag gillar den här. Den är mums. Och en sån vacker färg. Som vildblommorna på vår äng. Edward, tycker du inte det?"

Den lila drinken var i själva verket flera nyanser från den exakta färgen på vildblommorna som växte på vår äng, men kanske var det samma färg i Bellas mänskliga ögon.

"Åh, ja."

"Och den smakar som vår äng, också. Som första gången jag rörde din hud, ditt ansikte. Kommeru ihåg det, Edward? Det ögonblicket. Det är exakt vad den här drinken smakar som."

Jag höjde mina ögonbryn och vände mig frågande mot Alice.

_Fråga inte mig. Hon gör det här varje gång hon smakar på en ny drink. Tar en klunk, jämför den med dina kindben eller något som du någon gång har sagt till henne.. och sen börjar hon dagdrömma om dig igen. Det var roligt i början. Vem visste att Fat Frogs och din "perfekt definierade käklinje" hade så mycket gemensamt?_

"Fat Frogs?"

"En cocktail."

Jag skakade på huvudet.

"Och när blev du en sån expert på att göra mänskliga drinkar, Alice?"

"Sen jag såg Bellas beslut att prova. Jag kunde inte låta min framtida svägerskas första och enda erfarenhet av alkohol vara en liten klunk av polischef Swans hemska och billiga öl. Det hade varit grymt."

Jag hade öppnat munnen för att svara, men innan jag hann göra det sträckte Bella ut sin hand och smekte klumpigt min kind.

"Edward," suckade hon. "Du luktar shååå gott. Jag skulle kunna äta upp dig." Hennes händer formades till klor och hon morrade lekfullt.

Jag skrattade åt tanken på att Bella slukade mig.

Hon vinglade till, snubblade och föll i mitt knä. Hon blinkade till och såg på mig igen.

"Du är fin," sa hon igen. "Shå fin. Pääärfekt."

"Jag förutser en återkommande konversation här," Alice fnittrade. "Kom igen Bella, det är dags att få dig nyktra till. Du måste dricka lite vatten och sen gå till sängs."

Bella rynkade näsan. "Vatten? Men det är äckligt. Jag vill ha en till sån där orange sak. Vad kallade du det nu igen, Alice? Sex på -"

"Nej," skyndade jag mig att säga. "Inga fler cocktails. Sängen väntar."

Jag hade väntat mig en protest från Bella, men hon förvånade mig. Hennes vackra, generade ansikte lyste upp och hon flinade.

"Sängen? Okej, Edward, jag går och lägger mig. Följer du med mig?"

Alice fnittrade och jag tittade skyldigt på henne.

"Jag antar att du inte tänker hjälpa mig med henne upp?"

"Åh, nej. Jag tror att jag ska låta er vara för er själva. Alldeles ensamma. Bara ni två."

Jag fnös. Typiskt Alice. Hon gör något löjligt som detta och sedan lämnar hon mig ensam med konsekvenserna.

Tack så mycket för det, Alice.

Hon flinade, precis som om hon kunde höra mina tankar.

"Jag ska bara jaga lite snabbt. Någonstans långt borta, utom hörhåll. Sov gott, Bella. Vi ses senare, Edward."

"Ja," morrade jag. "Jag tror att vi ska ta en pratstund sen, syrran."

Utan att frukta mitt hot, som hon borde, flinade hon bara och dansade ut genom de öppna dörrarna och snart försvann hon in i mörkret mellan träden.

Och jag var lämnad ensam tillsammans med min väldigt berusade fästmö.

Bella bröt tystnaden med en hög gäspning, som slutade i hicka.

"Oops," sa hon ursäktande.

Jag tittade ner på hennes söta, förvirrade ansikte. Jag visste lite om alkoholens effekter på den mänskliga kroppen från mina tidigare studier.. men jag hade aldrig ställts inför en situation som denna.

Vad ska jag göra?

Jag funderade på att ringa Carlisle, men bestämde mig för att inte göra det. Det var onödigt att störa honom på jobbet. Han hade säkert viktigare saker att ta hand om på sjukhuset. Och jag var expert på att ta hand om Bella.

Jag flyttade henne försiktigt från mitt knä och satte ner henne på soffan bredvid mig. Med en kyss på hennes panna och ett löfte om att vara tillbaka snart, rusade jag till köket för att hämta ett glas vatten. Hon skulle behöva vatten, det visste jag. Och det kunde jag ge henne.

Hon strålade när hon såg mig komma tillbaka, men grimaserade när hon såg vad jag hade med mig.

"Vatten?" hon stönade. "Ed-warrrd, jag vill inte ha vatten."

"Lita på mig" sa jag, och försökte att inte skratta åt hennes barnsliga ton - Bella skulle säkert vara generad över sitt gnällande om hon hade varit nykter nu. "Du kommer att vilja ha det senare."

Hon stönade igen, men tog emot glaset och hällde i sig vattnet i en enda klunk.

"Nu," sa jag. "Sängen."

Återigen såg Bella positivt glad ut över tanken på att gå till sängs med mig.

"För att sova." klargjorde jag.

Hon grymtade till. "Visst."

Jag sträckte ut en hand mot henne och hon tog den, och hon ställde sig upp på darrande ben. Vi gick några steg, och Bella vacklade till hela tiden. Det var uppenbart att Bella inte skulle kunna gå i trappor utan hjälp.

"Tillåt mig," erbjöd jag, och lyfte upp henne i min famn innan hon kunde protestera. Hon klagade inte, men hon morrade lekfullt igen när hon lindade sina armar runt min hals.

Det borde ha varit en varning.

Jag satte ner henne igen när vi var i mitt rum. Hon vacklade lite, men det verkade som att den lilla balans hon hade var påväg tillbaka. Jag gjorde en gest mot henne att jag skulle vänta utanför medan hon bytte om, när hon stoppade mig.

"Edward?"

Hon bet sig i läppen och fladdrade med sina ögonfransar mot mig. Jag försökte att inte bli hänförd av det farliga djupet i dessa vackra ögon.

"Ja?"

"Jag har ingenting att sova i. Alice måste ha glömt att packa ner det åt mig."

Jag gnisslade tänder. Ja, Alice måste ha "glömt" att packa ner Bellas pyjamas. Så bra.

"Du kan låna en nattskjorta i min garderob," lovade jag henne. "Jag väntar ute i hallen medan du byter om. Om du behöver någonting så säg bara till."

Jag vände mig om för att gå, men en liten hand på min arm stoppade mig.

"Edward, snälla stanna," bad hon. "Jag är lite klumpigare än vanligt just nu. Du kanske måste ta emot mig."

Det var inte likt Bella att spela damen i nöd, men hon visste att jag älskade att spela riddaren i skinande rustning för henne. Detta var ett trick.

"Okej," sa jag. "Jag stannar."

Hennes ögon lös upp, men jag såg triumfen blekna från hennes uttryck när jag vände mig om till motsatt vägg.

"Som du vill," hörde jag henne muttra. Jag flinade.

Jag lyssnade noga efter eventuella tecken på att hon har svårigheter med att byta om, men hörde bara prasslet från kläderna när hon började ta av sig dem. Och sedan tystnad.

Ett kvidande.

Tystnad igen.

"Edward?"

Hennes röst var inte så hög längre, utan hon lät mer skygg än vanligt.

"Ja, Bella?"

"Jag.. Jag tror att jag sitter fast."

Sitter fast? Jag var misstänksam, eftersom det kunde vara ett trick, men Bella lät mer eländig snarare än lekfull. Jag sneglade snabbt åt hennes håll. Bella stod mitt i rummet, med sin tröja halvvägs över huvudet, fångad i hennes armar. Hon vred sig lite, och utan framgång försökte hon få av sig skjortan. Ett annat kort, frustrerande gnäll kom ut från hennes läppar.

"Åh, Bella," suckade jag. Jag var vid hennes sida på ett ögonblick, och försiktigt hjälpte jag henne av med skjortan.

När hennes armar var fria la hon sina händer på mina axlar.

"Tack," sa hon.

Jag log. "Allt för dig, Bella."

Hennes ögon mörknade och innan jag hann reagera, klev hon närmare mig.

"Edward," andades hon.

Okej, jag erkänner, jag skulle ljuga om jag sa att jag inte hade känt det också - den stickande känslan jag kände i mig i hennes närvaro. Och nu när jag var medveten om hur lite kläder hon bar i min närvaro blev den mycket värre. Jag vågade inte titta. Inte nu, när Bella mådde som hon gjorde och min tolerans hade blivit så testad.

Jag fokuserade noga min uppmärksamhet på lampan som hängde på väggen ovanför hennes vänstra axel. Hennes nästan nakna vänstra axel..

Hon skakade till och jag skämdes genast.

"Här har du, min Bella," mumlade jag. Jag tog snabbt av mig min egen skjorta och hängde den över hennes bleka, skakande axlar. Hon tillät mig att hjälpa henne in med armarna genom ärmerna utan att klaga. Men när jag började att knäppa skjortan, för att dölja hennes alltför frestande hud från mina ögon, slöt sig hennes lilla hand över min handlet, för att stoppa mig.

Jag tittade upp och jag tyckte att jag såg en glimt av deperation i hennes ögon.

"Snälla," viskade hon. "Låt det bara vara."

"Bella," andades jag. Jag visste att hon aldrig skulle begära något sånt om hon inte hade varit berusad, och hon skulle säkert vara generad över sina handlingar imorgon. "Du vill vänta, minns du? Allt är som det ska. Du sa att det är vad du ville."

Hon bet sig i läppen. "Jag... Jag vet. Och jag vill fortfarande vända. Mitt huvud känns lite snurrigt just nu och det är svårt att tänka förbi hur mycket jag vill ha dig när du står där. Men jag... Jag vill vänta."

Jag andades ut. Jag var inte säker på om jag var mer lättad eller besviken. Jag sträckte ut armarna för att dra henne mot mig, och kramade om henne hårt.

"Och, naturligtvis, accepterar jag ditt beslut," lovade jag.

"Men jag vill fortfarande vara nära dig," mumlade hon. "Så låt det bara vara." Hon drog fingrarna längs skjortan medan hon talade, och av en olyckshändelse fick jag en skymt av huden under - hennes bleka, släta mage och den eleganta kurvan för hennes bröst, gömd under -

Jag stelnade till.

Hennes bh var min favorit nyans av blå. Förstås. Det är tydligen meningen att det här ska vara så svårt som möjligt för mig.

Nu var det jag som darrade.

"Bella," lyckades jag få fram, och föga förvånande var min röst anstängd. "Jag vill vara nära dig också. Men jag kan inte tappa kontrollen med dig. Och just nu, när du.."

Tårar fyllde hennes ögon. Kanske hade mina ord varit för hårda. Jag la hennes hår till rätta bakom hennes öra och lyfte upp hennes haka.

"Shh, Bella," viskade jag. "Kan vi göra en överenskommelse igen?"

Med min fria hand sträckte jag mig ner, hittade knapparna på skjortan som var alldeles för stor för henne. Jag knäppte en. Två. Tre. Fyra.

Sen slutade jag.

"Sådär," sa jag, och med en enorm ansträngning lyckades jag hålla mina ögon på hennes ansikte och ingen annanstans. "Är det okej?"

Hon andades ut och nickade. "Ja," viskade hon.

Jag log. Medan Bella klumpigt klättrade upp i den nya gyllne sängen, släckte jag ljuset i rummet. Det blev genast mörkt. För min sort, var mörkret bara en annan palett av färger. För Bella innebar det dock blindhet. Jag borde ha väntat mig hennes stön när hon ramlade ur sängen ner på golvet.

"Bella!"

Jag rusade till hennes sida, men hon var redan uppe på fötter. Min flicka skrattade hysteriskt. Tydligen var hennes klumpighet rolig istället för pinsam när hon var full. Jag kunde inte låta bli att skratta med henne.

"Förlåt," sa jag. "Jag skulle inte ha släppt dig. Men du måste vara försiktigare." Jag kysste hennes panna när jag hade stoppat om henne. "Du är väldigt ömtålig, och jag har inte råd att förlora dig nu."

Hon log. Och när jag var övertygad om att hon låg där hon låg och inte skulle kunna ramla ner igen, la jag mig ner bredvid henne.

"Edward?" viskade Bella i mörkret efter ett par minuter. Hon lät eftertänksam.

"Ja, älskling?"

"Jag tror att jag blir känslomässigt full när jag är full."

Jag skrattade. "Jag trodde inte att du var full," påminde jag henne. "Inte ens berusad."

"Jag kanske är lite full," medgav hon.

"Kanske," sa jag. "Och vet du vad?"

"Vad?" frågade hon, fortfarande nyfiken trots att hon knappt kunde hålla ögonen öppna.

Jag böjde mig ner för att kyssa hennes ögonlock.

"Det är jag också, älskling," sa jag. "Berusad av din blotta närvaro."


End file.
